


Lay Me To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, TW: Suicide, Unrequited Love, like seriously this is a songfic that gets real sad real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty asks the woman he loves out; she rejects him. He doesn't take it well. <br/>Title is from the song Prelude 12/21 by AFI. This fic weaves around the song itself. Posted from a prompt on my tumblr, imagineteenagescotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me To Sleep

_This is what I brought you,  this you can keep_

Scotty had always been fond of Christine. She was the kindest nurse in Medical, and, in his opinion, the most beautiful. She was always gentle with him when he hurt himself in Engineering, and his fondness grew until he knew that he loved her and always would.

_This is what I brought,  you may forget me_

When he got the courage to ask her out, though, she rejected him, saying that he wasn't her type. She let him down softly, though, and told him that they could still be friends.

_I promise to depart,  just promise one thing_

Crestfallen, he said that he understood.  He took her hand and kissed it, chastely, then left the medbay, smiling sadly. He returned to his room and stayed there for a while with his head in his hands. 

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

She came to his room, that night, thinking to comfort him, but he didn't answer the door. She keyed in the medical officer's code, growing concerned, but stopped short when the door opened and she saw him, lying in a pool of his own blood, not breathing, with a red-stained note in his hand. She took it, with trembling fingers, and read, _Christine- I'm sorry. I love you. Too much._


End file.
